


all that’s dead and gone and past tonight

by Ella_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afterlife, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_writes/pseuds/Ella_writes
Summary: To finally rest, and watch the sun rise over a grateful universe





	all that’s dead and gone and past tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write something, I thought. How about that multi chapter fic I have going? No? A completely different one shot that was written in one hour with little proof reading? Well okay then. Here we go.

Loki woke up somewhere entirely different. It was all white for a start, and completely empty.

The last thing he remembered was dying. He remembered it quite clearly actually, and decided it wasn’t something he wanted to do again. He didn’t feel dead though. His neck didn’t feel broken at all, and he was definitely thinking. He was pretty sure dead people didn’t think.

Well, he thought, wherever he was, he was away from Thanos. That was always a bonus. He’d spent the last few years fleeing Thanos after his catastrophic invasion of Earth, and yet still ended up dying by his hand, while Thor watched.

Thor. Loki hoped he wasn’t dead, partially because he wanted his brother to be alive, but mostly because he had a sneaky feeling that if Thor died, he would wind up wherever Loki currently was.

Loki may yearn with every fibre of his being to see his brother again, to apologise, to reconcile, to have a family again, but he was pretty sure he’d run out of patience after three minutes. He just hoped that Thor, wherever he was, knew that Loki had died loving him.

* * *

Gamora drew her knives as she awoke, jumping to her feet and slashing wildly, looking around desperately for him.

He wasn’t there. Instead there was only a slim, slightly greasy man sitting a few metres away, watching her with mild interest.

Gamora stared at him suspiciously.

“Where am I?” She demanded.

“I’ve no idea I’m afraid,” came the silky smooth reply. “As far as I am able to ascertain, we are in some sort of afterlife. How did you die?”

Gamora stared incredulously. She had never come across any civilisation where that question was an acceptable form of conversation. He simply gazed back, nonplussed, and there was something familiar about him that she couldn’t recognise.

“My...father threw me off a cliff to obtain the soul stone.”

The man hummed.

“That does sound like your father,” he said, and suddenly she recognised him.

“You’re the child my father used for an assault on Earth.”

“You’re right. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through,” he said, eyes softening.

“Won’t you come sit with me?”

* * *

Natasha woke up very confused. She should be dead. If she wasn’t dead then what would happen to Clint? And the heist? Why was she not dead?

“Oh you are,” came an eerily familiar voice, as she realised she had vocalised that last part.

She whirled around to see Loki, of all people, sitting some distance away with some green girl.

She stepped towards him, hands reaching for her weapons.

“Hey, calm down.” He said again, smiling softly. “I’m dead, you’re dead, we’re all dead here.” The girl next to him nodded.

“You died the same way I did,” said the girl. “Who sacrificed you?”

“I did,” said Nat lowly. “I loved him too much to let his family suffer.”

The green girl smiled sadly, and patted the seat next to her.

“This is Gamora,” introduced Loki, who Nat eyed warily. “Her father, Thanos, threw her off a cliff to obtain the soul stone.”

“Yes thank you, Loki,” Gamora said, glaring at Loki, who smiled benignly back.

“I do apologise,” she continued, turning to Nat. “He’s an asshole.”

Loki reached over to shake Nat’s hand.

“No hard feelings over Earth? Good.”

Nat laughed. There was no point holding grudges, she supposed. They were dead after all. She just hoped she was the last.

* * *

Tony woke up whole again. He checked his face quickly, to make sure it wasn’t still disintegrating, and looked around. He sucked in a breath.

“Nat?”

“Tony,” she said softly. “I hoped I wouldn’t see you here for a long time.”

“How...?” He stared at her, tears filling his eyes.

“You’re dead,” piped up an unhelpfully familiar voice.

“Loki!” Came an angry female voice, and Tony looked past Natasha to see a green girl slap Loki round the head. He simply laughed indulgently, which was new. Tony would have expected her to go flying out of the nearest window.

“He’s right,” said Nat, helping Tony to his feet.

“That’s batshit crazy,” he mumbled, pulling her in for a hug. She laughed.

“I know.”

She stepped back to meet his gaze.

“Is he...?”

He nodded.

“He’s dust.”

Natasha looked back at Gamora, who nodded triumphantly.

“Come and sit with us,” said Natasha, taking his hand. “We can all rest now.”


End file.
